¿Una taza de chocolate?
by Daia Black
Summary: Remus está preocupado. ¿Y si su vida sólo fuera producto de la imaginación de un grupo de escritoras? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad siente por Sirius? Minific de dos capítulos. SBRL
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Remus está preocupado. ¿Y si su vida sólo fuera producto de la imaginación de un grupo de escritoras¿Qué es lo que en realidad siente por Sirius? Minific de dos capítulos. SB/RL

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de Rowling. Yo sólo he aprovechado que existen para narrar su historia.

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia es slash. Contiene relación chico-chico. Si no te agrada el tema no sigas leyendo, ok? Si decides seguir adelante… espero que te guste

**¿UNA TAZA DE CHOCOLATE?**

**1. Ojos dorados**

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y un joven alto y elegante entró en el local. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor y enseguida se dirigió a la mesa ocupada del fondo.

-Buenas…

-El último como siempre, Lupin.

El aludido soltó un gruñido y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, al lado de un atractivo joven de ojos azules y pelo negro.

-¡Menudo humor tenemos hoy!

-Debe ser cosa de la luna… Ya sabéis, la menstruación de los licántropos.

Un coro de carcajadas celebró la broma, pero al recién llegado no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¡Sirius! —protestó.

-Está bien, lo siento, sólo era un mal chiste.

-Pues no me ha gustado —murmuró.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, Remus? Pareces un poco… enfadado.

-No es nada, Peter.

-No me lo digas¡has vuelto a conectarte a internet!

-¿Has leído otro de esos fics? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

El joven soltó un suspiro que parecía nacer en la punta de sus pies.

-Sí. Eso me temo.

-¿Y con quién te liaban esta vez? —preguntó Sirius mientras hacía una seña a la camarera para que se acercara a tomar nota.

Remus lo miró un poco cortado, no había pasado desapercibido el guiño que había hecho a la joven muchacha.

-Contigo.

Snape alzaba una ceja divertido.

-Vamos, chico, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado. Después de todo sois una de las parejas preferidas. A parte de estos dos —señaló a Harry y Draco con la cabeza.

-Pero nosotros lo tenemos asumido —dijo el chico de gafas con una sonrisa-. ¿Verdad, veela mía?

-¡Miau!

Los demás rieron.

-¡Pero es que no os imagináis lo que… _hacíamos_ esta vez!

-Sinceramente, no creo que ya se les ocurra nada nuevo —dijo Snape sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Remus, Remus —lo reprendió James-, deberías de dejar de navegar tanto por la red. ¡No es bueno para la salud!

-Sólo no te tomes tan en serio esas historias —añadió Sirius.

-Bueno, sí, pero dejadlo hablar —intervino Lily-. Vamos, Remus¿qué _hacíais_ esta vez?

-No creo que deba… -comenzó dudoso.

-Por nosotros no te cortes —lo interrumpió Draco-. En todo caso no puede ser peor que lo que yo ya le he hecho a Harry¿verdad leoncito?

-Cierto.

Sirius asintió.

-Sí, fíjate, a mí incluso me han liado con Filch.

-Y a mí con una serpiente —añadió Snape-. No me preguntéis cómo.

-¡Puaj! —la cara de James era un poema-. ¿Dolió?

-¡Y yo que sé!

La camarera se acercó a la mesa y empezó a repartir las tazas, un poco avergonzada por la mirada seductora del chico de ojos azules.

-Además, no sé de qué te quejas. Eres el preferido de muchas: tierno, amable, dulce…

-No digas tonterías, Sirius -La camarera colocó en medio un plato de dulces y galletas y se marchó-. He leído fics en los que te llegan a llamar _dios_.

-Sí, pero es sólo por el físico. Sólo describen mis _increíbles ojos azules_ y mi _hermoso cabello negro_.

-No olvides tu _cuerpo de infarto_ —añadió Draco mientras cogía un dulce con mucha nata-. A mí no me importa que me describan así.

-Pero a nadie parece importarle saber cómo soy en realidad. O qué libros prefiero (Y creo que he leído más que Remus, a pesar de su increíble fama de lector empedernido). Lo único que les interesa es que a mi paso las chicas se derriten… ¡La mayoría cree que me he acostado con medio Hogwarts!

-Tienes suerte, al menos a ti te consideran bisexual —suspiró Remus-. Me gustaría saber quién se inventó eso de que los licántropos sólo pueden tener una pareja de por vida. ¡La mayoría de las veces sólo me acuesto contigo!

-¿Es que no te dejo satisfecho? —preguntó con un guiño.

-Ése no es el problema… -replicó sonrojándose.

-¿Y cuál es? —Harry lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¡Que se pasa media vida en Azkaban! Imaginaros lo que es estar doce años sin _nada de nada._

-No hacéis más que quejaros por tonterías. ¿Qué más queréis? Sois felices en la mayoría de los fics, os besáis, os acostáis… Y vuestro cabello siempre está perfecto. Además¿sabéis qué es lo que más me cabrea?

-¿Qué, Snape?

-Que siempre parezco estar enfadado con todo el mundo. Me gustaría ver la cara de esos autores si nos vieran ahora, charlando tan tranquilos…

-Creerían que están soñando —dijo James-. Jamás aceptarían que Snape y los Merodeadores se llevaran bien.

-Es verdad —dijo Sirius-, incluso en los fics en que Severus y yo acabamos enrollados estamos todo el rato insultándonos y deseando matarnos.

-¿Y yo qué? —saltó Peter-. Al menos a Snape no lo tachan de rata y traidor.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Gajes del oficio. Otros pasamos la vida en la cárcel.

-Y otros nos transformamos en lobo cada luna llena.

-O pasamos la vida impartiendo una asignatura que odiamos mientras vemos cómo nuestra materia preferida cae en manos de una panda de incompetentes… Exceptuando lo presente —Severus alzó su taza en dirección a Remus, que respondió al gesto.

-O nos matan con apenas 23 o 24 años, justo cuando empezamos a vivir, salvando la vida de nuestro único hijo.

-O quedamos huérfanos, adoptados por una familia que nos odia, y justo cuando encontramos a nuestro padrino (alguien que al fin parece preocuparse por nosotros) se lo traga un maldito velo…

-Odio ese velo.

-…

-A veces parece que todo son desgracias, aún no entiendo cómo la gente puede escribir historias de humor.

-Será una especie de terapia.

Nadie hizo mucho caso a la observación de Peter.

-Mi abuela me llamó el otro día —Remus miraba su tacita con expresión triste antes de volverse a Sirius-. Dijo que quería conocerte.

-¡Qué simpática!

-¡Quería que la invitara a la boda! -Sirius rió-. No te lo tomes a risa, Black.

-Vamos, no es para tanto…

-¿Ah, no?

-Hacéis una linda pareja —dijo James cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa-. Todo el mundo lo dice.

-¡Ése es el problema¿Sabes qué me pasó el otro día?

-Cuenta.

-Estaba en el supermercado comprando los ingredientes para hacer unos macarrones…

-¡Qué hambre!

-Calla, Peter.

-… cuando se me acercó una chica.

-¿Era guapa? —interrumpió Snape.

El codazo de James lo hizo callar.

-Se acercó a mí y me dijo: _Oye, tú eres Remus J. Lupin¿verdad?_ Le contesté que sí, sorprendido de que me conociera¿y sabéis qué me preguntó?

-¿Que si querías salir con ella?

-Me preguntó si Sirius y yo éramos pareja. Me pidió una foto de los dos en boxers negros. ¡Y yo no tengo boxers negros!

-¿Ah, no? —preguntó Harry extrañado-. ¿Y de qué color son?

-Pues son… ¿Y eso qué importa?

-A mí una vez me pusieron unos con corazoncitos —sonrió Sirius-. Por San Valentín.

Lily rió de forma disimulada.

-Esto de los fics es agotador —suspiró Draco cogiendo otra galleta-. El otro día leí uno en el que Harry y yo acabábamos encerrados dentro de un baúl. ¡Y tengo claustrofobia!

-¿En un baúl¿Y qué hacíais ahí dentro?

-Vamos, Peter, está clarísimo…

-¡Oh! —se sonrojó.

-Es mejor el armario. Al menos estás de pie —aclaró Black llevándose una galleta a la boca.

-El armario es tan típico…

-Pero es práctico. Sobre todo si te quedas encerrado dentro con la persona a la que quieres. Es el sitio ideal para declararse.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Qué será lo próximo?

-Ayer leí uno en el que Draco se quedaba embarazado —dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¡Puaj!

-Remus también se ha quedado embarazado varias veces —añadió Sirius alzando la barbilla con orgullo-. A estas alturas debemos tener una pequeña cohorte de cachorritos trotando por ahí. ¿Verdad, lobito?

Remus apartó la mano que se había colocado sobre su rodilla.

-No sé quién habrá inventado eso del embarazo masculino, pero alguna vez podías tener el hijo tú, para variar —replicó enfadado-. Harry y Draco se turnan.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Yo no soy el que escribe esas historias. Sólo soy… el protagonista —terminó apartándose el cabello de los ojos con un gesto que hizo suspirar a la camarera.

-Pues yo estoy escribiendo una —soltó Snape.

-¿Qué?

-¡Anda ya!

-En serio.

-¿Y de qué va? —preguntó James inclinándose sobre la mesa-. ¿Es un Draco-Harry o un Sirius-Remus?

-En realidad…

-¡Venga, suéltalo!

-Es un Severus-Sirius.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que se escucharan algunas risas.

-¿Y quién mata a quién?

-Es un fic romántico —protestó Snape un poco molesto.

-¿Romántico¿Entre vosotros dos? —Draco parecía escéptico-. Imposible

Harry le dio un codazo para hacerle callar.

-¿Y quién es el que se enamora? —preguntó fingiendo interés.

-Pues veréis, es Sirius el que está colado por mí.

-Si te hace ilusión… -murmuró el aludido sin prestar mucha atención.

-Al menos en ese no salgo yo —suspiró Lupin.

-Claro que sales.

-¿Ah, sí¿Y con quién acaba?

-Con Lucius.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Mi madre te matará.

-Ya lo ha intentado. La pobre está convencida de que soy el amante secreto de su marido.

-¿Y ahora me colocas a mí el muerto?

-Vamos, Lucius es un encanto.

-¡Pues acuéstate tú con él!

-Pues a mí me parece que ese fic no funcionará —añadió Harry.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Está clarísimo. ¿Ya has escrito el final?

-Aún no.

-Pues fíjate en lo que te digo: Sirius acabará con Remus, montándoselo en algún lugar extraño… ¿Qué tal la biblioteca? Y tú te consolarás con Lucius.

-Es que no me gustan los rubios —gruñó Snape.

-Ni a mí los ojos claros y mira —añadió Draco. Harry sonrió.

-Está claro —dijo Peter- que aquí los que más suerte tienen son estos dos —señaló a James y a Lily que se cogían amorosamente de las manos-. Son pareja en la realidad y en la ficción.

-Sí —suspiró Lily-, pero nosotros también sufrimos. En muchas historias acabamos muertos.

-Últimamente a mí también suelen quitarme de en medio —murmuró Sirius.

-Odio esas historias —asintió Remus.

-Pobre… ¿Te duele verme sufrir?

-Más quisieras. ¡Lo que no me gusta es sufrir por tu culpa! En una ocasión llegué a quitarme la vida porque no podía estar sin ti.

-¿En una sólo? Parece que no has leído muchos fics de angst.

-Quizás… es que me gustan más los de humor.

-¿Os habéis fijado en la cantidad que hay sobre el día de San Valentín?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que el día que más miedo me da es el 14 de febrero.

Draco lo miraba con una expresión extraña.

-Sabes que siempre soy bueno contigo.

-No soporto a los enanos vestidos de angelitos… -murmuró el joven.

-Tanta carta va y carta viene… y tanta confusión sin sentido. ¡Ni que fuéramos tontos!

-A mí me gustan más los de Navidad —dijo Sirius-. Leí uno precioso hace poco en el que Remus y yo acabábamos besándonos debajo del muérdago.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!

-¿Lo has leído?

-Sí. Por desgracia.

-¿Por qué dices eso¡Era precioso!

-Sí, sobre todo el final¿verdad? Supongo que te divertirías mucho leyendo la parte en la que al fin nos quedamos solos en el dormitorio…

-Era bonito.

Remus lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pervertido.

-Ojitos de miel.

Harry tenía una expresión soñadora.

-Lo que más me gusta de esos fics son los regalos. Una vez Draco me dio un anillo.

-¡Qué suerte! —se quejó Remus-. A mí siempre me regalan libros.

-Pues ya me gustaría a mí que me regalaran uno de vez en cuando —dijo Sirius.

-Sois un caso. Siempre quejándoos por todo.

-¿Y cómo no quejarnos cuando hacen con nuestra vida lo que les da la gana y más? —Remus parecía a punto de echar chispas.

-No debes hacer caso de lo que lees, Remus, es así de simple.

-Lo sé, Sirius¡pero es que casi empiezo a creer que tengo los ojos dorados!

-Es que…

-Los tienes dorados, Moony.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¡No¡No es verdad!

Lily rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar un pequeño espejo que entregó a Remus. Éste se quedó pálido al ver su reflejo.

-¡Oh, no.!

-¿Qué?

-Estamos en uno.

-¿Un qué?

-¡UN FIC!

-Vamos, Remus, no seas paranoico.

Sirius asintió.

-Bébete el chocolate: eso te tranquilizará.

Remus lo miró horrorizado.

-¡Yo no pedí chocolate! Dije que quería un té. ¡Un té! Tú me oíste¿verdad, Sirius?

Los amigos se miraban entre sí un poco preocupados.

-Eh…, Remus, pediste chocolate, todos te hemos oído cuando lo pedías a la camarera.

El joven parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No, no por favor, no…

Sirius acarició su mano.

-Vamos, Moony…

-¡SUÉLTAME!

Remus se puso de pie, apartándose de su amigo, que lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Será mejor que me vaya —dijo el chico castaño mientras recogía su chaqueta.

-Remus…

Sirius se había levantado también e hizo un intento de acercarse a él.

-¡No, no te acerques!

-¡Pero…!

-¡No voy a besarte¡¡ME NIEGO!

-¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero que me beses? —preguntó Sirius un poco molesto-. ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!

Sirius volvió a sentarse, dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos en actitud de enfado.

Por un momento Remus estuvo tentado de acercarse a él y pedirle disculpas, pero aún estaba demasiado alterado. Necesitaba descansar. Pensar.

-Me voy…

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? —preguntó Peter, preocupado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? —ofreció Snape.

-No, gracias. Prefiero estar solo. Hasta luego.

Y sin más salió de la cafetería.

-Pobre, esto de los fics le está afectando bastante.

-No sé de qué se queja —dijo Peter observando a Sirius de reojo.

-Bueno¿y qué más da? No dejemos que esto nos estropee la tarde.

Sirius trató de componer una sonrisa y fue de los que más habló durante la reunión, pero no pudo engañar a nadie. Todos sabían lo preocupado que estaba.

Cuando ya empezaba a anochecer, el chico de ojos azules decidió que había esperado bastante.

-Se está haciendo tarde.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí.

-¿Vas a ir a verlo? —dijo James con suavidad. Lily le puso una mano en el brazo para advertirle, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó enfadado-. Ha dejado bien claro que quiere estar solo,  
¿verdad? No pienso ir a consolarlo. ¡Ni hablar! Que se las apañe solo. Ya es mayorcito. Si quiere llorar, que llore. Y si quiere estar solo… ¡pues que se quede solo!

-Claro…

-Hasta la semana que viene entonces.

-Severus¿te vienes?

-Eh… Sí. Sí —contestó el aludido, sorprendido por su tono de voz autoritario-, espera voy contigo.

-Nosotros también nos vamos —dijo Harry poniéndose en pie.

-¿Ya os marcháis? —preguntó James.

-Sí.

-¿Adónde?

-No sé…

-¿Al cine?

-Al cine.

-¿Volverás a cenar? —esta vez fue Lily la que hizo la pregunta.

-No, ya tomaremos algo por ahí.

-Está bien, nosotros nos quedaremos un poco más y luego iremos a casa. ¿Tú te quedas, Peter?

-Pues sí, si no os importa. He quedado dentro de un rato, pero prefiero esperar acompañado.

Sirius, Severus, Draco y Harry abandonaron el local y ya en la calle, Sirius se despidió de su ahijado y su amigo mientras Severus y él cogían la dirección contraria.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie les veía Harry y Draco se atrevieron a juntar sus manos.

-¿Crees que sospechan algo?

-A saber… ¿Hay alguien en tu casa?

-No.

-Perfecto.

-¿Has venido andando?

-No, dejé la moto aparcada un poco más adelante.

La cara de Severus se iluminó.

-¿Has traído la moto?

-Sí. Pensaba ir luego con Remus a dar una vuelta, pero como se ha ido antes… Toma, te puedes poner su casco.

-Genial.

-¿Quieres llevarla?

Severus se detuvo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Claro que quiero llevarla! Sabes que me encanta.

Sirius sonrió.

-Está bien, pero no te pases con el acelerador. No quiero que me multen por tu culpa.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar¡Tú nunca respetas los límites de velocidad!

-Ya, pero es mi moto.

-Sí. Por desgracia.

-¿Decías?

-¡Nada¿Nos vamos?

Media hora después, los dos bajaban de la moto. Se tardaba mucho menos en llegar a casa de Severus, pero éste quería aprovechar el paseo y había dado la vuelta por toda la ciudad, escogiendo siempre el camino más largo. Por fin se habían detenido delante de un edificio gris con algunas plantas de buen aspecto en el pequeño jardín delantero. Las vecinas murmuraban por lo bajo lo extraño que era tener plantas que apenas daban flores. Pero es que el objetivo de aquellas plantas no era precisamente servir de decoración… Mejor no preguntar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sabes de qué hablo, no te hagas el tonto, Black, no te pega nada.

Sirius suspiró.

-No sé. Estoy preocupado por él y me gustaría ir a verle, pero ya viste cómo se puso —Aún había resentimiento en su voz-. Tal vez debería dejarle solo… ¿Tú qué harías?

-¿Yo? Pues si estuviera en tu lugar haría tiempo que me habría aprovechado de la situación y ahora ese lobito sería mi pareja.

-¡Severus!

El joven rió.

-¡Vamos, Black, era una broma!

-Ya… pero precisamente ahora esa broma no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

Su amigo lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué¡No me dirás que te gusta el lobito!

Sirius se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada de las sucias baldosas que estaba pisando.

-¿Y qué quieres? No es culpa mía. Ya has visto lo que escribe la gente… Siempre lo describen tan dulce, tan delicioso…

-¿Delicioso? —preguntó Severus alzando una ceja.

-¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de él? —replicó con tristeza-. Pero eso no importa. No puedo decirle que me gusta, porque entonces se asustará aún más y sólo conseguiré que se aleje de mí.

-Pues está jodida la cosa.

-No, precisamente jodida no está.

-Borde.

-Mal hablado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Olvidarlo, supongo. O intentarlo al menos. Llevo ya más de dos semanas sin leer un solo fic.  
Severus lo miró con los ojos increíblemente abiertos.

-¿En serio¿Cómo lo haces?

Sirius apretó los labios.

-Rompí el ordenador.

-Oh.

-…

-…

-¿Te estás riendo?

-No.

-Severus…

-Te digo que no me río.

-Está bien, no me importa, tienes razón, es una situación ridícula. No puedo dejar que algo así estropee nuestra amistad.

-Sí, tengo razón.

Sirius volvió a colocarse el casco que se había quitado al bajar de la moto.

-¿Entonces irás a verle?

-Claro. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no?

-Pues que te vaya bien.

-Gracias. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí, claro, si no surge nada.

-¿Cómo?

-No importa —respondió con voz cándida-. Diviértete.

-Hasta mañana.

-Ciao.

_**Continuará...**_

**Es todo por ahora, en breve mandaré el segundo capítulo de esta absurda historia. Espero que os guste **

**DAIA BLACK  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, aquí está el desenlace de la historia. Espero que os guste **

**¿UNA TAZA DE CHOCOLATE?**

**2. Chocolate caliente**

Remus estaba bastante desanimado. Se había portado como un crío al salir corriendo de la cafetería de aquella manera… Y sólo porque la camarera se había equivocado al traer su bebida. (Porque estaba segurísimo de que él no había pedido chocolate). Además, se había portado muy mal con Sirius. Después de todo él era su amigo y no tenía culpa de lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás. Siempre había estado a su lado para ayudarle, para consolarle. Remus suspiró. Estaba sentado en el sofá, arropado con una manta de rayas, mirando sin ver la tele encendida frente a él. Un idiota. Esa era lo que era. Así se sentía. Un tonto celoso y paranoico. Y para colmo otra jaqueca estaba empezando a entrar de puntillas en su cabeza.

El sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó y lo sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

-¿Quién es? —preguntó desde el sofá.

-¿Remus? Ey, abre la puerta.

¡Sirius!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Entrar.

Remus miró a su alrededor nervioso.

-Lo siento, Sirius, no quiero ser antipático, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Todavía estás con eso¡Vamos! No voy a hacerte nada.

-…

-Te prometo que no te besaré¿contento?

-¿De qué color son tus boxers?

-¿Qué? -La voz sonó sorprendida y extrañada al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Sólo dime que no son negros.

-Está bien, Moony: no son negros.

-¿Lo prometes?

Un corto silencio.

-Sí.

-Bien.

Después de un momento la puerta por fin se abrió y Sirius vio ante él a su amigo, ya en pijama.

-¿Ovejas? —preguntó con una sonrisa señalando su ropa de dormir de dos piezas: un pijama azul oscuro estampado con dibujitos blancos de ovejas saltando vallas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, me gusta. ¿Puedo entrar?

Remus se había parado delante de él, impidiéndole el paso. Ahora se apartó, señalando la casa y esperó a que pasara para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Para qué has venido?

-Nos tenías muy preocupados —Sirius se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó en el sofá, en el mismo sitio que Remus ocupaba hacía un momento-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

Remus se sentó a su lado y se quedó allí en silencio, mirándose las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Al cabo de unos minutos se atrevió a hablar.

-Lo siento —murmuró-. Estuve un poco insoportable.

-No importa. Estabas confuso y la pagaste con nosotros. Es normal —Remus sonrió. Le gustaba que Sirius le tratara así, como un adulto que consuela a un niño-. Pero lo decía en serio, Remus, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo no voy a hacerte todas esas cosas que has leído. A menos que me lo pidas, claro —bromeó.

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que… Últimamente me siento un poco confuso. Ya no sé si pienso lo que quiero o lo que quieren los demás. A veces me parece que sólo soy una marioneta en manos de gente extraña que no se preocupa de mis sentimientos. A veces incluso dudo de si realmente existo o sólo soy un personaje dibujado con las letras de un programa de ordenador o con los lápices de colores de un grupo de chiquillas dislocadas.

-Estamos filosóficos hoy¿eh? —Sirius se rascó la cabeza-. Verás, yo también tengo dudas a veces. Dudas sobre lo que quiero, lo que pienso… Pero de ahí a creer que no existo… No sé.

-Dictamen…

-Paranoico.

Rieron.

-Pero que conste que no había pedido chocolate.

-De acuerdo.

Una luz blanca iluminó por un instante la habitación y luego se escuchó un trueno. Remus miró hacia la ventana.

-¿Hay tormenta?

No quería parecer nervioso, pero no le gustaban las tormentas. En realidad no temía la tormenta en sí, sino sus consecuencias. En muchos casos era el detonante perfecto para una noche de pasión loca y desenfrenada en brazos de su mejor amigo… Según los fics, claro.

-Es raro —comentó Sirius pensativo-. He venido en moto hasta aquí y no había notado que hiciera mal tiempo.

Antes de decir nada más empezó a llover. Una lluvia torrencial.

-¿Dices que has venido en moto?

-Sí.

-Entonces tendrás que quedarte un rato y esperar que escampe.

Sí, la tormenta era la excusa perfecta¿verdad? No iba a coger la moto con el tiempo que hacía… Y su casa no quedaba precisamente cerca como para irse andando bajo la lluvia…

_Está bien, Remus, tranquilízate: tienes tu pijama de ovejas. Si esto fuera un fic tendrías un pijama de seda, no un pijama de ovejas, y desde luego no habría una manta de rayas sobre el sofá. Y Sirius te ha prometido que no lleva boxers negros… y todos saben que eso es esencial para una escena de NR-17._

-En cuanto deje de llover me marcharé.

Apenas había pronunciado las palabras cuando la luz se apagó, dejándolos a oscuras.

_Tengo el pijama de ovejas, tengo el pijama de ovejas, tengo…_

-¿Tienes velas?

-…Pijama de ovejas…

-¿Remus?

-¡Qué?

-¿Qué le pasa a tu pijama de ovejas?

-N-nada.

-¿Tienes velas?

-Sí, en el cajón de la cocina.

-Bien. Ahora vengo.

Aquello no iba bien. Se había prometido no hacer nada, no dejar que Remus supiera lo que pensaba. ¿Pero por qué una tormenta precisamente ahora? El último fic que había leído antes de _dejarlo_ era precisamente sobre una tormenta: podía resumirse así: él, Sirius Black, explicaba a Harry y cía cómo habían empezado a salir él y Remus y todo giraba en torno a una noche de tormenta. Cómo no, los dos acaban besándose bajo el rugir de los truenos y el fulgor de los relámpagos. Al menos en aquella ocasión no había sexo… Pero lo cierto es que las tormentas siempre conseguían que apareciera en su mente la imagen de un Remus medio desnudo sobre una cama de sábanas blancas y dosel. Por eso había salido corriendo del salón con la excusa de buscar unas velas.

-¿Las encuentras?

La voz justo detrás de él le sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? S-sí.

-Tardabas tanto que pensé que te había pasado algo.

Un relámpago iluminó la cocina durante un fantasmal segundo.

_¡Merlín, qué bueno está! Y cómo me pone ese pijama…_

Remus cogió las velas que Sirius acababa de sacar del cajón y se dirigió al salón. Las encendió y se sentó en el sofá, echándose la manta de rayas sobre las piernas. Poco después Sirius se dejó caer a su lado con un suspiro.

-¿Cansado?

-Ha sido un día largo.

-Hmm.

-¿Has cenado ya?

-No. No tengo hambre.

Sirius vio la disculpa perfecta para salir de allí otra vez.

-¿Qué es eso de que no tienes hambre? Espera y verás, te voy a preparar un sándwich delicioso. Me pedirás que venga todas las noches a prepararte otro igual.

Remus sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

Sirius volvió a desaparecer de la vista y nada más dejar el salón la lámpara que antes se había apagado de forma tan brusca se volvió a iluminar.

-¡Eh, ha vuelto la luz! —gritó desde la habitación de al lado.

-Sí, ya lo veo.

Remus se inclinó para apagar las velas, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió dejarlas encendidas. Sirius trasteaba en la cocina. Remus miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se colocó bien el pijama, acomodó la manta sobre sus piernas. Luego se levantó, dio un par de vueltas por la sala y se volvió a sentar. Suspiró. Empezó a dar golpecitos impacientes sobre sus rodillas…

-¡Listo!

Sirius llegó cargado con una bandeja. En ella había dos bocadillos y dos vasos. El olor del pan caliente le demostró a Remus que tenía más hambre de lo que pensaba.

-Huele bien.

-Y sabe mejor. Toma, coge uno.

Remus tomó el bocadillo que le tendía y lo probó.

-Hmm. Está buenísimo.

-Ya te lo dije —sonrió Sirius-. Es la especialidad Black. ¿Zumo?

-Gracias.

-…

-…

-…

-¿Te apetece ver una película?

-Bueno¿qué tienes?

Tardaron más de quince minutos en elegir la cinta: Sirius quería una de acción, pero ya había visto casi todas las que Remus le enseñaba. Finalmente optaron por una que parecía entretenida y que el moreno no recordaba haber visto. Terminaron de cenar entre ruido de sirenas y disparos y flashes de las calles de una gran ciudad. No era una buena película, pero mientras la tele estuviera puesta no tendrían que buscar un tema de conversación.

Una hora más tarde, Remus dormitaba recostado en el hombro de Sirius, respirando suavemente. Las velas casi se habían consumido. Sirius estaba más pendiente de los latidos de su corazón que de la relación que empezaba a surgir entre la protagonista, una joven policía de hermosos ojos negros, y el asesino del compañero de ésta. Finalmente, gracias a Dios, la película acabó. El moreno empezó a sacudir suavemente a su amigo para despertarle.

-Remus…

-…

-Remsie…

-Hmm.

-La película ya acabó.

El castaño se desperezó, frotándose los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las dos. Deberías irte a la cama.

-¿Aún llueve?

-Sí.

Remus se separó de él y se puso la mano en la boca para disimular un bostezo.

-Vamos, Remsie, será mejor que te acuestes.

-¿Y tú?

-Me quedaré aquí.

Remus asintió y se levantó. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle a Sirius que le acompañara a la habitación, que no pasaba nada si dormía a su lado, que confiaba en él lo suficiente como para acostarse junto a él y dormir plácidamente toda la noche… Pero no pudo. Sólo de imaginar que podían compartir la misma cama su rostro se sonrojó.

-Puedes taparte con la manta si pasas frío.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Moony.

Sirius lo vio marcharse y cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación soltó un profundo suspiro. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó sobre el sofá, tapándose con la manta que había estado usando Remus… Olía a él.

Remus no podía dormir. Estaba cansado, los párpados le pesaban… pero no podía dormir. Tal vez fuera el ruido de la tormenta. O los relámpagos…

¿A quién quería engañar? Si no podía dormir era porque Sirius Black estaba allí, acostado en el sofá de la habitación de al lado.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio que había en su habitación. Buscó algo en una de las carpetas. Cogió unos cuantos folios y se volvió a meter en la cama, encendiendo antes la lamparita de la mesa de noche.

Era su fic preferido.

Sirius se entretenía contando ovejitas. _124, 125…¿qué hace aquí una oveja azul, 127, 128…_ Perdió la cuenta y suspiró derrotado. Los cafés de la tarde le pasaban factura… ¿O no era culpa del café? Se dio la vuelta con cuidado, procurando no caerse del estrecho sofá. Colocó las manos bajo su cabeza y se distrajo persiguiendo la grieta que surcaba el techo de la habitación… El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó.

-Lo siento… ¿te desperté?

-No, Remus. La verdad es que todavía no he conseguido dormirme.

-Yo tampoco —confesó el joven mientras se acercaba.

-¿Y qué hacías?

-Leer.

Sirius le hizo un gesto invitándole a sentarse a su lado y él obedeció. El moreno sonrió al volver a fijarse en el pijama infantil de su amigo.

-Voy a hacerme una tila¿te apetece? —preguntó levantándose.

-Mejor un chocolate —se sonrojó-. Bien caliente.

-Hecho.

Sirius se puso en pie de un salto y se dirigió a la cocina. Remus sonrió un poco más seguro. ¿Qué importaba? Si tenía razón y estaba dentro de uno de esos fics acabaría tomando chocolate antes o después. Y si no… ¿Por qué iba a dejarse influenciar por lo que leía?

Poco después Sirius regresaba con dos tazas, concentrado en no derramarlas.

-Tu chocolate.

-Gracias —dio un pequeño sorbo, pero aún estaba muy caliente-. Estaba pensando…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué hay de malo en seguir nuestros impulsos? Quiero decir… He leído tantas veces que te beso que no puedo dejar de preguntarme a qué sabrán tus labios. Estoy tan confundido que no sé si te quiero por lo que dicen los demás o porque realmente es lo que siento. ¿Y cómo puedo averiguarlo? Si te beso, sentiré que sólo estoy llevando a la práctica lo que alguien en este momento está escribiendo en un ordenador, pero si no lo hago pensaré que he perdido la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento. Me gusta el chocolate. ¿Pero me gusta desde siempre o es la invención generalizada de un grupo de escritoras frustradas? Realmente no sé qué pensar.

-¿Crees que sabe bien? El chocolate, quiero decir.

-Está delicioso.

-Entonces —rió-¿qué más da quién se dio cuenta primero? El caso es que te gusta, y disfrutas tomando una taza bien caliente a media noche. ¿Qué hay de malo? Disfrútalo mientras puedas.

_Disfrútalo mientras puedas…_

Remus soltó la taza y se lanzó contra Sirius, besándole con rapidez en los labios. El moreno lo miró sorprendido. Pero se sorprendió aún más al ver la sonrisa tranquila de su amigo.

-Quería hacerlo desde hace mucho.

Sirius acababa de confirmarlo: realmente Remus sabía a chocolate. Y quería más. Se acercó despacio, animado al ver que el otro no retrocedía. Finalmente alcanzó sus labios y lo besó. Un beso suave, dulce y un poco inexperto. Su mano se introdujo debajo de la tela de ovejas y vallas y entró en contacto con una piel cálida, que se estremeció con su roce.

-Sirius… -protestó. Intentando hablar contra la boca pegada a la suya.

-Estaba deseando hacer esto.

Remus sonrió.

-¿En serio?

-Hmm.

-¿Y por qué has esperado tanto?

-No quería asustarte.

-Soy yo el que debería asustarte a ti —respondió con voz pícara-. Recuerda que soy un lobo.

-¿Sí? Demuéstramelo.

Remus alzó la cabeza y emitió un aullido escalofriantemente parecido al de los animales salvajes. Sirius aprovechó para mordisquear su nuez, haciéndole reír de forma incontrolada. Remus se derrumbó sobre el sofá, estremecido por el contacto de la boca que ahora jugueteaba en su cuello.

-Oye, Sirius.

-¿Sí?

-Dijiste que tus boxers no eran negros. ¿De qué color son?

Sirius se apartó un poco, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-Sí.

Tardó unos segundos en dar la respuesta.

-Te mentí.

Remus lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿En serio¿Por qué?

-Porque, si no, no me habrías dejado entrar.

Pareció pensarlo un momento.

-Tienes razón —admitió.

-El negro es el color que mejor me queda. Miles de chicas y mujeres no pueden estar equivocadas.

Remus sonrió. _Boxers negros y chocolate_. Estaba claro dónde iba a acabar aquello.

-No me importa.

El ojiazul parpadeó extrañado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-En serio. No me importa de qué color sea tu ropa interior -bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un suave susurro-, porque muy pronto no la tendrás puesta.

-Oh. Y supongo que tú vas a quitármela.

-Tal vez.

-¿Tal vez?

Había un brillo travieso en los ojos dorados.

-¿Todavía quieres saber qué fue lo último que leí? Te advierto que es una escena clasificada como NR-17…

-Estoy deseando averiguarlo.

La tormenta se hizo todavía más fuerte y un rayo iluminó el salón mientras dos figuras se derretían sobre el sofá, al lado de una taza de humeante chocolate que muy pronto pasaría a tener un protagonismo especial…

Pero mejor lo dejamos aquí¿no? No queremos estropearles la velada, después de todo no siempre van a estar sujetos a lo que la gente escriba sobre ellos¿no os parece? También ellos se merecen un poco de intimidad.

**FIN**

**Lo siento, pero después de todo fui incapaz de escribir una "escena" entre los dos. ¿No es extraño? Me sentía como si de repente me estuviera metiendo donde no me llamaban… (¿Por qué será?) Dudé mucho antes de decidir si había lemon o no y al final pensé que era mejor dejarlo así. Espero no haberos decepcionado. **

Gracias a todos por seguirme hasta aquí. Espero leeros pronto.

**DAIA BLACK**


End file.
